beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hellousername
Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ Note: If you are going to write a hate message on my talk page...SCRAM! I have archived your page Enjoy :D --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 20:50, August 25, 2011 (UTC) "Blader Page" Hey, how did you change User Page to Blader Page???????? Lignting, Let It RIP!!! 00:46, August 26, 2011 (UTC) i think big bang pegusis has been vandalised The Variares Profile is Epic! Well Done =3 Ed just end this, I'm tired and mean like an old man. Just tell Des to screw off! He can't let it go and I'm just defending myself! Unblock me on Fanon so we can talk! Someone banned me here anyways! Beyblade Original I just found out that we have a useless page for Frankie from Team Spinsanity, i was wondering if we could create a page for the Teams that appear in season 1 rather than every single individual. Just like the Regenades. That way it would have info on all three members and wouldn't be a stub Duncan Ravenclaw 08:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) how do you make a personalized signature? cuz i really want to make one and FastBlade told me to before he left. Block Can you tell me about DM's block? Des told me, and I believe him. I just wanna hear another story as I'm slightly confused :S [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 15:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Ed listen im sorry im just really enraged about the situation and i took my anger out on u. and im sorry but if u dont wanna be involced thats ur decision. My problem I'll handle it. P.S Why are u mad anyway 17:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *Face Plam." Thanks for telling. I'm trying to get the people that got angry to come back. Like DM. Chat Come to chat, I need to talk over a LOT of things with you. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 20:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The Chat box isn't appearing for me. What do I do? I need a sandwich 20:53, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Where'd you go? :( [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 21:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Where is everyone chatting at? Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 22:02, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I refuse to accept that. It's not true and don't you ever think so! It's something caused by many people, not just one guy. You know that as well as I do. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:03, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry :/ I'll fix it. Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 22:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) No, Ray, I'll be honest, You lead the wiki. Not going to chat won't make things better, I'm sure nobody hates you (Except Hunter) and I won't allow you to give up that easily. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Look this is over we hate eachother ok but personal feelings dont go into buissness, so stop taking my power because i can just get them back because im a crat so quit it. 01:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Ed why do you keep taking my Chat Mod Away , Darkus gave it to me. Ed I want him to have them, as he may be new, I've gotten to know him :/ Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 01:54, August 28, 2011 (UTC) You are litterally the only one who believes that and BTW i didnt give Blitz chat mode DM did. I edit everyday with good info ur personal feelings areclouding ur judgement and everyone knows i diserve that some back off tight wad, this is why ur not fit to lead 01:54, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey ed if you wanna talk ill be in the IRC. HazeShot 01:55, August 28, 2011 (UTC) You act like i care what a little kid like you thinks?? I'd rather not be recogized by someone like you anyway and i dont wanna lead because i might become someone like u something i will never alow to happen 01:57, August 28, 2011 (UTC) But i remember when Callum joined , he was put Admin and Chat Mod straight away. When i asked him how he did it so quick all he said to me was 'Lets just say i know a guy lol I dont think its fare. Ed, please give me this chance and if not Please tell me how many more Edits i need to do to Become a Chat Mod. Im not Kissing up to you at all :/ im asking you How much More Edits i need to do and how long i need to be here for. Give me a Number. What is a sig? Okay , ill try and make 1 , why wont you come back to Chat? I dont hate you! I Thought you hated me! Done File:XXBlitzUnicornoXx.png 02:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC) There's a 50 - 50% Chance in future the Beyblade: Metal Fury theme song will be like this. :Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip! :Let's fight, have an epic battle! :Face off, and spin the metal! :No time for doubt now! :No place for backing down! :Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip! :Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip! :Spin out, the bey now! :Bring on, the power! :Right to the top yeah, :We're never giving up! :Here comes, here comes, :Metal Fury :Let's go Beyblade, Let it Rip! :Metal Fury, Let it Rip! :Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip! :This is it, :Get a grip, :Let it Rip! chat the chatbox isn't appearing.what should i do?4everNura 09:44, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Ed, the chat box is isnt appearing, is there a problem? Duncan Ravenclaw 10:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey EdBoy3! Its me, Pinklilac. I visited the site a little while ago and I couldn't find that Admin thing, you know, click here if you think you've got what it takes. Have you chosen and admin yet? Who is it?Pinklilac 15:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Can you make me an admin? we need to stop desboy once and for all. Don't make him an admin, it's a violation of power. I've got staff coming in to sort all this out with me. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 18:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) We need to talk... We need to talk about everything, when you're next online, can you tell me? Thanks. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 21:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I guess this is good-bye... You were my best friend, I guess that's it then. I'll lead in your footsteps. Good-bye Raymond, live everyday as your last and smile every time! Good-bye old friend... --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC) You're seriously going? Please, don't? --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:54, August 28, 2011 (UTC) That's all this is over? Des and Hunter? Ed, you can't please everybody, Even I know that. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 23:00, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Sort everything out, I know you don't want any of this. Deep inside you, You're telling yourself that this is wrong... --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 23:04, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Good-bye Messages im gonna miss ya man, you were 1 off my best friends here Ed i still consider you a friend, i just don't like Darkus. From Agent M Recon, the Autobot UFOlogist 07:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) hey Ed,it's me 4everNura. I think you are a great admin here and this wiki needs admin like you.Please come back on the wiki.4everNura 10:21, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Look Ed, I'm so very sorry what happend a few nights ago. I just can't live with the fact that it happend and everyones leaving. I've seen people who want you back Ed. They can't acually belive your leaving. I just feel really bad. Your a great guy to the Wiki. One of the best Admins. I know what I've done now so, basicly that I'm trying to say is sorry and will you forgive me and return to the Wiki? :') -Gingka and Co. 10:38, August 29, 2011 (UTC) And I sit here and think "Ed's not leaving, what's all the commotion about :S" xD [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 10:47, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Just a reminder about this weekends meeting, Saturday at 12:00PST. All admins are expected to be there, including yourself, spread it if you can. If you already have, discard this message as I'm on my phone and can't be bothered to take a look at other pages as the loading is anciently slow. See you later Ed :D --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 11:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) SOMEONE HACKED ME D: why man why cant i add any comments ... Hello sir , I am Charles Abbott and I wish to talk about a problem , which is the fact that I have left your co-Administrator "Desboy96" 2-3 messages now and he has not responded to any of them. I am sure that he has received them , yet he has not yet responded in any way what so ever. All I ask is to be "unkickbanned" from the Wiki Chat or that you contact me reminding me why I was kickbanned in the first place. Thank-You Very Much Charles Abbott By the Power of Earth and Light we shall win ! 19:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hehehe! Yes, I'm a bot. Well, no. I'm using a bot to send this message to all of you in chat! Enjoy :P --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 21:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) i would join but i am only 11 and to join u need to be 13 and my username will be yoda0714 so the only reason i am not signing up is cuz i am not old enough toodles Admin Meeting Just a reminder about the Admin Meeting. It's on Saturday 3rd September at 12:00pm PST (Midday). All Admins are expected to be there, if there is a problem, Talk to me or DranzerX13. And yes, this is a auto-message from my bot :P --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 21:49, August 30, 2011 (UTC) New Sig Hey Ed, it's LOP, you like meh new sig??? [[User:Lordofpyrus|'Watch Your']] [[User talk:Lordofpyrus|'Back, My']] - Bot - 23:17, August 30, 2011 (UTC) too young hi just call me mysterious man but in 2 years i will join i am 11 and i will be called yoda0714 i need to be 13 right so keep bladin'